Entwined
by PolarisRain
Summary: YMxM 1sided. I look back up at him, waiting obediently. He never always did what he wanted with me. I never used to not care. Ever since... well... it's quite a long story.


Entwined  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: My first Yami no Malik (Marik) x Malik Ishtar (I know! Tragic!)  
  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Limey-lemons, character (minor) death, some language, extreme mistake making.   
  
Disclaimer: Yea right... Yu-gi-oh really belongs to me. (Yea, I know, I want to be snobby today.)  
  
(Malik's POV)  
  
"Ah! Marik!" I tilt my head back. The blinding lights flashed before my eyes, signifying my release.  
  
I didn't open my eyes. My heavy breathing slowed as I feel the bed shift. He was already up.  
  
He's my mirror image. I know that people could easily mistaken us for twins. However, I am able to see the differences that make us so contradistic.  
  
The first thing I could ever notice was those lavender eyes. As beautiful and unique as others may think they are, I hate them. I loathe mine, and especially his. His are tainted with pure venom. They are clouded by darkness. His gaze can make just about anyone fall to their knees, begging for forgiveness.  
  
Even as my mind wanders now, he is staring at me. His more muscular body hovering over my delicate figure. I look back up at him, waiting obediently. He never always did what he wanted with me. I never used to not care. Ever since... well... it's quite a long story.  
  
I guess not a long time ago, about three to four months, I had loved my darkness. He was always with me, and I always with him, grinning like a little boy. I would've rather eaten my inside through half a bendy straw, than to say or did anything sour about my yami.  
  
My nearest and dearest, very few in numbers, would try to warn me. No one could forgive him for what he has done in the past. They wouldn't believe their ears if I told them he had changed or that I truely did love him. No. They don't understand it.  
  
I assume that was when I made my first mistake. I let others know of his softness. This angered him and he began being rougher and less affection was thrown my way. I guess that he'd rather have his badass reputation than infinate happiness with me. I guess I'm not the one who understands.  
  
I should have listened to my dear sister, Isis. She grew so fed up with me and my foolishness. She saw the signs that I was too blind to ever notice. She tried warning me over and over again. I only remember the first time:  
  
"Malik, darkness and light are cursed lovers themselves. The Gods forbid them to be united. There shall be no exceptions for you and your constant stubborness to listen to others. You and your darkness will never last."  
  
She's so cryptic, giving me metaphors and such. I guess it makes her feel a bit smarter, but I thought she sounded like the Pharoah.  
  
Little time passed before she cornered me. She said the most forthright and blunt thing I have ever heard her say. It was as if I was a seven year old again.  
  
"Brother, Marik is BAD."  
  
Yet I took no heed to those four little words. In the end, she and her belongings appeared at Mai's house. I haven't heard from her since.  
  
Then, there was Rishido. My loyal servant and my first friend. However, he was a servant first and for most. He was to serve me, and only me. That was a very serious rule to my beloved Rishido. Well, to make a long story short, a servant that breaks the rules is no longer useful. He understood that, and only three weeks ago, did Marik find him. Rishido was in the bathroom, his toes barely tickling the tiled floor. (1)  
  
Have you ever tasted tears and bodily essence together? The salt made my mouth burn, and my throat dried. My soul bled, and just before I thought I was going to die, I had given oral sex to my darkness. I had learned two things the night he died: comfort sex is bittersweet, and I give better oral sex than Rishido.  
  
The world was ending for me. I can't even believe it now. Marik was increasing his ruthlessness. Before I knew it, blood became a new food group. For snacks, he'd slice up my arms and legs, tasting the watery copper. During sex, my walls would spill out the blood, and his teeth would bite harshly onto my neck, the pain and pleasure made my head spin.  
  
At first, I didn't think too much about it. I assumed we were just experimenting. I never once thought it was my yami's true self.  
  
However, I was growing haggard and thinner than I already was. Bruises and cuts littered my flawless skin.  
  
I had looked in a mirror one morning. In the blink of an eye, and a violent scream, the large mirror had become several small ones. The remaining corner pieces still hooked on the walls showed portions of my body. It was as if it showed what I could see: only parts of who I was.  
  
What had I become? What was I doing? The scent of sex, beer, and salt made my nose burn, and my sight blurred with heavy tears of sadness. There was nothing left in me. Nothing left to do. All I had was Marik. Yes, Marik! I was in overwhelming anguish, and all my body would let me do is get to Marik.  
  
Before I had gotten there, my vision had become black, and the only thing I heard were my last breaths of air. Or, at least I thought they were, until I woke up in the hospital.  
  
Tiny beeps from the heart monitor were annoying for my ears, and the room was way too white. I laid in my uncomfortable bed, and sighed. There was no one there at first, but suddenly.  
  
"Oh. I see you've come to."  
  
The fat nurse who wore too much make up smiled at me, and all I could do was quirk an eyebrow, "What am I doing here?" my hand hurt.  
  
"A nice gentlemen stopped by, I think he was your brother, and he was carrying you. Looks like punching glass is something you should leave to professionals, Darlin'."  
  
I noticed my hand was bandaged up in white, but a few spots of blood seeped through. That was the day I had snapped. That damned color. I wanted nothing to do with it anymore. I got up from the bed, screaming at the top of my lungs. I scared the nurse into giving me back my clothes, and before I knew it, I was running down the street, struggling to get my shirt on.  
  
Marik was at the front door, a beer in hand, "They let you out? Already?"  
  
My good hand connected with his face. It was then that I realized I didn't love him anymore.  
  
"Stay away from me." I said dangerously low.  
  
He growled, holding his cheek. He threw the beer aside, and scowled, "How dare you!" he said, gripping tightly to my injured hand.  
  
I yelped in pain as he dragged me inside, stripping me of my pants. We had sex soon afterwards, but I don't remember how it ended since I passed out before we came.  
  
Just like Rishido, I became a servant. I lived to please my yami. The one I used to love had betrayed me, and no one would save me. Isis... Isis who loved me dearly, tried to help me, but I was so stupid! I shouldn't live any longer, but I'm a coward. I couldn't take my own life if I wanted to.  
  
I spent weeks this way, and I guess that would be the end of my story. I lost and he won. There was no happy ending. I am still here, being taken once more, my body on the brink of death. It doesn't matter. I have no one, nowhere hide, no escape...  
  
(1) For those who are acting kind of clueless, Rishido hung himself.  
  
Anyways, that's it. Sad, huh? Reveiws are ever so welcome! Thank you! 


End file.
